Twins We Are
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Zack and Cody's bond is one that can't be broken. That they have each other backs. And a song to go with it. Read and Review. Song: Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls


They are twins, similar down to the last deoxyribonucleic acid cell. But being twins, always have their flaws. They could be good. Or they could break the bond. It's for them to choose how that will turn out in the end.

* * *

><p>"You're the smart one, Cody, it's hard to be only known as the dumb twin. Being who I am, has surprisedly gotten me this far in life."<p>

"Well, Zack, have you felt what it's like being your twin. It's not an amusing merriment as you think it is. Academics are the only place I can be myself and not the useless twin."

* * *

><p>"If you think for one cubicle-micro of second, you're getting the car, think again."<p>

"Well, it's not like your going to drive to each of your classes at Yale, are you?"

"Only a simpleton like you would think that."

"If you do, film it, it just screams YouTube!"

"You are such a moron!"

* * *

><p>As time does go by, the twins will know, that being who they are.<p>

Is a good thing.

Even more, when the bond is threatened to be broken by an unwanted force.

"Zack. That's why you wanted the car?"

"Well, I thought if a guy, whose life isn't clear enough, would make it better with a sports car. You got everything Codes, to me you're the lucky one. I guess that I just want this one chance to know how it feels."

* * *

><p>"Cody, you okay?"<p>

"Oh, yeah, Bailey, I'm fine." Looking down the railing of the deck. "As a water-thirsty cow in the Dust Bowl of the Great Depression."

Bailey wraps her arms around him, feeling him shake in emotional chills.

Saying in light-airy words to him, to help her understand why he was in so much pain.

* * *

><p>"Where is my brother?"<p>

"Zack. I don't think this is a good time to bother him." Bailey stated, trying hard to help her boyfriend.

Somehow, Zack found out and needed to see his brother.

Knowing that twins need each other.

Even if one twin doesn't want to see other.

"I'm his brother, I know for a fact when it's a good time to bother him. Now tell me where is he?"

* * *

><p>"Cody, please open the door." He heard his brother's voice outside the entrée.<p>

"No, go away!" Muffled within his pillow.

"Look, I know I'll never understand the pain you feel, but mopping by yourself will not make it hurt any less. Please, Codes, open the door."

And he did.

"I didn't get in." Cody repeated, for maybe the twentieth time, as he rested his head on his brother's lap, who just listen to his brother go on in tearful words.

In a way, they both knew this is what they needed.

"I know, but, Cody, everything is going to be fine."

"How?"

"You can go to another college and work your way to Yale. I know you, bro, you can do it."

"Maybe, Zack, I asked too much and that's why it ended this way."

"You don't mean that, you're the hardest worker I know. Being smart, is not a flaw. Being a _Zack _and not trying, is a flaw."

"You're not a flaw, Zack, when have you ever been a flaw to me. You're my brother, to me, I see no flaws, just a crony who needs a little push is all."

Zack putting him in headlock and rubbing his head. Laughs could be heard from both of them, and it made the weight on both their shoulders a whole a lot lighter. Cody, then begging him to stop, saying that his skull fame was to thin and it could break if he press too hard.

"Maya and I broke up." After the light mood thin out on them.

"Yeah, Bailey told me, sorry about that."

"But between the two, you got the short end of the stick." Zack said as Cody sat back up to face his brother. "But, maybe this is a sign."

"As what?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, my boys have finally graduated, I am so proud!" They're mom giving them a death-grip hugs.<p>

"That's my boys." Their dad, taking the turn to hug them. "You both did right?" Side glancing at Zack, remember after what happen back in Boston.

"Dad, come on, have a little faith in me, that I would only do it once."

"True, Zack would never do the same plan twice, what would that do to his rep-sheet?" Cody said grinning at his brother.

Nudging him in the shoulder, right as he said it, and they headed to the upper level of the ship, as their parents were thanking the teacher and Mr. Moseby for putting up them–Zack–and getting them this far.

"So, what do you think?"

"About the road trip?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't told Baily about it, but once she knows I'll write to her, the missing each other won't hurt as much. And telling the same thing to mom, dad, London, Woody, and . . . "

"Is that your long way of saying; _Yes, Zack, my hero of a big brother, I would love to go with you and have the time of my life. _Cause I hope it is." Zack switching from back and forth in his little speech.

"Yes, Zack, maybe this is what we need."

"A year is a long time."

"I was only in the womb with you for nine months, I think a year won't make a difference, Zacky."

The tale of twins is a tricky one. But it is one you can understand, if you fallow the path it makes and take it step by step. Even down to the last cell, a common look will be seen, and you know that the bond is there and cannot be broken. No matter what it could be.

The End


End file.
